(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to flat panel display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, a flat panel display includes a substrate over which an array of pixels is formed to display an image, and a display driver chip of the display device which generates a control signal such as an image signal to transfer the control signal to the pixel.
The display driver chip receives a source signal from a control circuit board, generates the control signal based on the source signal and outputs the control signal to the pixel side through the output terminal toward the pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.